1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a sleeping bag or other sleeping apparatus for either human or pet habitation and in particular to such a sleeping bag having a rigid framework which may be disposed at the front entrance of the sleeping bag to provide a tunnel-like entrance opening to the sleeping bag.
2. Discussion of the Relevant Art
The use of sleeping bags for both humans and pets is well known. Likewise folding portable beds are well known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,586 is directed to a fabric sleeping bag for pets that has the top and bottom layer that are sown together to define a permanent soft opening for entry of the pet. U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,414 is directed to a suitcase having a foldable mattresses and bed clothing inside. U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,237 is directed to an air controlled comforter that provides controlled humidity and temperature within the interior. U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,502 is directed to a pet bed having a removable cushion and a removable bolster to form a sleeping pad for a pet. U.S. Pat. No. 5,742,911 is directed to a cat cushion formed of a plurality of layers of unwoven polyester.
While the above pet sleeping apparatus and folding bed apparatus may be and probably are suitable for their intended purposes, none of the references of the relevant art addresses how to provide or maintain a rigid opening or rigid expanded portion of the sleeping apparatus and certainly do not address how to provide such a rigid opening or expansion to a predetermined longitudinal length/depth through the sleeping apparatus. Such a rigid tunnel-like opening for a sleeping bag would be desirable to provide a non-threatening, inviting entrance for a timed or wary pet. Most pets cannot enter a sleeping bag type structure without assistance from a human, because they cannot open the entrance by themselves.
Likewise such a longitudinal length expansion or opening for a sleeping bag would have other desirable applications and children and adult benefits such as a conversation opening for a slumber party sleeping bag i.e. place all the rigid tunnel opening sleeping bags in a circle with the tunnel openings facing the interior of the circle so the participant/invitees may conduct uninhibited conversation while reclining, propped up or even sitting upright within their respective openings (depending on the size of the respective tunnel openings).
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a rigid opening or rigid expanded portion of the entrance of a sleeping apparatus or sleeping bag. It would further be desirable for the rigid opening or expansion to extend for a predetermined longitudinal length/depth into or through the sleeping apparatus. Such a rigid tunnel-like opening for a sleeping bag would be desirable to provide a non-threatening, inviting entrance for a pet as well as child/adult applications/usefullness.